When driving a liquid crystal display panel, it is required to use a signal generating system to convert a video or image into LVDS signals for driving the liquid crystal display panel. Generally, the signal generating system comprises a graphic processing main chip, a RGB pixel signal transmitting chip and a signal conversion chip. The graphic processing main chip is configured for converting a video or image into RGB signals, the RGB pixel signal transmitting chip is configured for transmitting the received RGB pixel signals to the signal conversion chip, and the signal conversion chip is capable of converting the received RGB pixel signals into LVDS signals for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
At present, a liquid crystal display panel with a size smaller than 42 inch may be driven by using 8-bit LVDS signals. With the user's demand on a large-sized display device, a liquid crystal display panel with a size more than 42 inch has occurred. Since the increase of size of the liquid crystal display panel, 10-bit LVDS signals are required to drive the liquid crystal display panel with a size more than 42 inch. Therefore, an apparatus for producing the signal generating system for generating 8-bit LVDS signals cannot be used any longer, wasting resources.
Hence, how to continue to use the existing signal generating system to drive a liquid crystal display panel with a larger size has become a technical problem to be solved urgently.